A Jenny Harrison Prequel: The Orphan
by SummerSunset821
Summary: Jenny Keith (AKA Jenny Harrison) has faced a lot...Her times of abusive parents till their sudden death, her times as a homeless orphan, to her four years in an orphanage in Riverview. A blast to the past/prequel to 'Where I Belong', here is the tale of Jenny and her friends from Riverview (prior to her adoption) as they grow in a town that is a treasure of secrets. Rated T!
1. Chapter 1: Burning Hate

Chapter 1: Burning Hate

Jenny Keith (AKA Jenny Harrison) emerged from her father's Sloppy Jalopy. She wore old pants, a ratty t-shirt, and had her hair up in a messy ponytail. She was six years old. Her father, Duke Keith stumbled out grumbling and cursing under his breath, whiles his girlfriend, Linda Keith swiftly got out. She wore a skimpy skirt, fish nets, and a transparent shirt that showed her bra. Overall…she looked and was a whore. Her boyfriend wore a black sleeveless top with a golden simoleans' chain. He wore baggy pants, old sneakers, and a red hat. He was a thug and the muscle in the gang he was in.

The three of them looked at the house. It was a Shotgun Style house; it was on the poor side of the neighborhood very small but affordable. "Uggghhh out of all the places in Sunset City you could've bought you had to pick this old shack didn't you? Couldn't we have lived in one of those condos downtown?" her mother whined.

"Well excuse me; you know them bastards were onto me for selling them drugs ya slut! I'm low on cash!" The Keith's once lived in Bridgeport. Jenny's father was a drug dealer and a thug. Her mom…well you can guess what she does if she constantly sends Jenny to her room at night and Jenny can hear moaning from her room.

As they entered, they saw there were only two bedrooms. Mold covered the walls. Cheap old kitchen equipment was there, covered in dust and looked as if they couldn't work. There was an old T.V and a leaky bathroom. Duke rolled his eyes and walked over to the bar that had he had set up. He took a whole bottle of beer and began to drink. Linda joined him as Jenny went into what would be her bedroom. It has only a bed and a small lamp. Hey…at least it was something. She closed her door and sat on her bed. In the backpack she brought, she pulled out only her PJs, a toothbrush, and her old teddy bear. She named it Hope. It had a tattered pink dress and a small bow on its head.

She snuggled it, holding it gingerly as it was the only toy she had. Before her mom started dating Duke again; Things weren't so bad, yes they were poor, but at least she wasn't beaten, or starved. Hope was a last reminder of the love her mother used to have for her.

This moment was interrupted as Duke busted in the room, Jenny struggling to hide her teddy. Ng He grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the floor. Punch after punch, she felt as if she was going numb.

"You die you ugly cunt!" he yelled. Jenny felt blood flowing from her nose.

"AUGGHHH!" Duke had cut her with a knife. Her upper arms had a slash on them. "D-daddy…please…don't...AHHHHH!" she screamed as he threw her against the wall. She hit her head on the glass window, her face having a cut on her cheek. She crumpled to the floor, shaking and crying.

He staggered out laughing hysterically. Jenny grabbed the bedpost staggering to her feet. She grabbed her side in pain and collapsed on her bed. Meanwhile her mother had gone out to one of the clubs in nothing but a bra and mini, MINI skirt, you could nearly see her underwear. Her father had gone out to the abandoned warehouse to meet up with his gang which had decided to go with him to Sunset City.

Jenny staggered into her bed clutching her teddy protectively. She stumbled into the bathroom. Taking toilet paper, she wrapped around her wounds in order to put pressure on her wounds. She rubbed ointments she smuggled from their Bridgeport home, and applied it. She tried to save as much as it because she knew that Duke or her mother would beat her senseless. She was afraid. She cowered in her room as she tied to sleep.

The next day, she found her parents. Her dad was on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand. White tablets and power was on the table. It was drugs. Her mom was in her room. Jenny heard a slam. A man had exited her house, she couldn't see his face. Jenny pulled down her shirt sleeves, placed sunglasses on her head, fixed her ponytail and tried placing her mom's makeup. Hoping to look like she wasn't beaten. She walked outside with Hope and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she just ran. After 15 minutes, she found herself in the park. She sat on a bench as she analyzed her surroundings. The plaza across the street and the park itself were like the main streets in the suburb area of Sunset City. She was sure it was more exciting and just as pretty downtown.

"Hey kid!" someone called. Three small girls walked to her. One had a ponytail with wavy black hair, the other had short black hair that came to her shoulders, and the third was blonde with her hair in pigtails.

"I'm Darlene, this is Kaylynn and Bella wanna play?" (Jenny re-met them years later when he returned, but because her appearance underwent drastic changes, they didn't recognize her, but Jenny did.) Jenny nodded happily. The park was holding the Summer Festival and there was so much to do. They had gone roller skating, played a bit of soccer, and even had a hot dog eating contest. It was fun; actually Jenny hadn't been this happy. But when they decided to go swimming, Jenny got a bit concerned; if she went into the water, the makeup would run they would see her cuts. But Darlene, just as playful and fun loving as she would be years later, dragged her into the water. However that's when they saw it, the bruises and cuts. Being very young they didn't understand and didn't mention it. However they still had the suspicion that something was amiss.

After many hours of fun, the girls' parents took them home. Jenny's brown orbs stung with bitterness as she watched the happy families leave. Not wanting to go home, she decided to sleep on a bench near the store. But as hours passed it got a bit chilly and many people were out some didn't pay attention but later on some strange people were out. They in a way scared the girl.

"You little brat!" Suddenly she fell out of the bench, a large hand grabbed her, and it was Duke. He dragged her by the hair, slapping and beating her all the way home. After a beating harsher than the one from last night, he said a few last words to her "I hate you I wish Linda just aborted you! You are an ugly good for nothing mistake! I wish you could die! DIE YOU BASTARD CHILD DIE!" it kept going as she whimpered in fear. When it was over, Duke left her all alone. She cried in her pillow. It would be the last she would ever see of either of them.

Little did she know five figures stood outside. "When the lights go out, he gonna burn in hell. Ya got the lighter, the oil?"

"You bet."

What would happen next, Jenny would never get out of her head. She, not even her parents saw it coming.

_Thank you for reading the first segment of Jenny's Sequel. Review! Favorite! Follow! Food is accepted _


	2. AN PLZ READ!

A/N

Hi everyone! First of I want to thank people for taking the time to read my stories. It means so much to me and thank you to those who've favorite them Sorry I haven't been updating if it was up to me I would be updating at least once every week, but with tests and school going on uggghhh…that's junior year for you :P I haven't been able to post, plus I'm having trouble with my computer, by next week it should be back to normal though. I intend on releasing two new chapters to Where I Belong that I've been working on, The Fire Princess and The Jenny Prequel if you have any ideas for any stories movie, game, or book wise inbox me . So with that said, I'll be back to writing soon. **One more thing though! **I'm thinking of doing an Q/A thing for my stories lemme know if you like the idea or have any questions. Thank you so much, sorry for the inconveniences . Until next time!

**-SummerSunset821 **


	3. Chapter 2: The Fire and Rain

Chapter 2: The Fire and The Rain

_**Hi everyone, so without further ado, I give to you, the next chapter, the third WILL be up by Monday. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jenny was curled up in her little bed, clutching Hope. She started to drift off to sleep. She suddenly heard a crash, like a bottle was shattered. She assumed that her parents were drunk. She then realized it, sadly happened a lot. Sighing, she stared out to her window. The sky was a blanket of stars endless and beautiful. She noticed the moon; it was waning now resembling a croissant. She remembered how back in Bridgeport she heard tales of vampires, but everyone thought it was lies, purely superstition as many Sims put it.

After a few hours the house was deadly quiet with no sound except the dripping of water from the leaky faucet, but hey, what would they expect from a cheap house like this? The block was awful quiet too, with their neighbors fast asleep, being led into tomorrow by sleep. Dreaming peacefully, not stirring, and without a care it seemed like an average night in Sunset City.

It was 3:00 am. The sky was becoming somewhat lighter; everyone was still sleeping when it happened. The weird thing is that in times when things are a blur, it's usually the things you think don't matter that stick with you the most like the barking of stray dogs for instance…and heavy breathing.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Jenny woke up with a start. It was the fire alarm, which was the only thing that wasn't busted and for that she was forever grateful. She grabbed Hope, leaping out of bed she raced towards the door, flinging it wide open. She gasped, there were fumes rising; the sparks of red and orange staring at her, it seemed like they were laughing, the preparing to eat her. She whimpered, wailing out for her parents. She ran to their room, but she realized something…it was barricaded. Desperately she tried the bathroom, which was an alternate route, but it too was barricaded. She screeched in fear as a beam from the roof fell, she felt a terrible pain in her foot and her arm. She had to get out NOW! She had to get away...but...but her mom...she didn't care much for her father...and they had slways hurt her but they were all she had...she couldn't...

She would've stayed there if a pair of hands hadn't lifted her up, carrying her out. It was a firefighter, her name was Lillian Gore. She carried the frighten girl out the door. There Jenny saw many firefighters surrounding their house, grabbing their axes. She also saw Leighton Sekemoto, their neighbor, he was a single man at the time, and she also saw the Alvi's and six year old Miraj and 13 year old VJ running out gasping, they were followed by their father and mother. Many were terrified of the blaze, but just seemed to stand there dumbstruck.

"Wait wait! My mommy is in there!" she wailed. Lillian Gore placed the little girl down on the ground.

"Sweetie listen…I'm going to try my hardest to get your mommy and daddy out of there, but you must remain calm, they'll take you to a hospital, you must be brave…you understand?" Jenny nodded still frightened.

They placed the little girl in pajamas in an ambulance, which they drove her to the hospital, with the fire still blazing. They fought with attempts to stop the blazes.

"Chief! Hey Chief!" Lillian yelled out. Chief Hunters turned swiftly. "We go to break in there!" she screamed. "We need more backup!" Hunters nodded this fire got him concerned. This house was very, very old. Its walls were ruined from many years of no repair, the paint was chipping and peeling, the facade of the house had mold and caused the wood to be weak. This house wouldn't be able to stand forever and with all the dry grass in the unkempt lawn and in the back, it was the perfect tinder and if they didn't stop it now, the other houses like the Hart's or the Andrew's could be burnt.

The blaze shot up through the roof causing many of the Sims to inch back in fear the other firefighters ushered them away commanding them all to go home, get some rest, leave it in the hands of the fire chief and themselves. They couldn't take their eyes off the sight. Lillian Gore and a few others ran around the back where the fire was especially potent. The oxygen seemed to feed the fire as the windows were shattered.

After hours the fire was extinguished, the only remains were broken pieces of debris and rising smoke. The chief and the others returned to the firehouse with only a few firefighters staying behind to investigate the cause of this tragedy. After a few minutes, Lillian frowned. She failed the kid…what was going to happen to her?

Jenny was in the hospital, her leg was a bit bruised and she was covered in soot and a few ashes, but she was safe. The white hospital room seemed to shine with every tile polished to an extent. The sun was up and sunshine poured into the hospital room through the curtains. Several paintings decorated the room in attempts to make it cheery, bouquets created a sweet smell, most of them were petunias. She walked about the room holding on to Hope. Hope was slightly burnt, the nurses tried to coax her into getting rid of the bear as it was damaged and deemed unusable. But Jenny fiercely opposed, it could possibly be the last thing from her mother. She opted to hold onto it till the bitter end.

For a while it was all quiet for a few hours until she heard some footsteps outside her room. She huddled next to the door and began to eavesdrop. She could recognize one of the voices. One was her nurse...the other? Hmm...it didn't sound familiar at all...They began to talk. The door muffled out most of the sound but she could make out some of the words.

"That fire...forever...terrible..parents..." Jenny's heart began to sink. What happened? She thought she knew the answer, but deep down inside, she wanted it to be a fib.

" So...both...are dead?...Their daughter?..only six..." Jenny slumped down,burying her face in her arms. She felt two tears streaming down her face. It felt like she blocked out any sound as the next few moments she could only hear her stifled sobs. She didn't know how long she was in that position until she heard four words which made her heart stop.

"Orphan...social worker...orphanage..." her heart seemed to stop, a chill seemed to pass and time seemed frozen. Her head was pounding like a storm. A flood of emotions seemed to pour into her head as the words seemed to be a declaration of death. No...No...NO!

She couldn't go to one of those...if she did she could be treated poorly, she heard that all of them hated kids...and that the kids there were alone, starved...no she was out of here...

"Breaking News, tonight police have released an amber alert for a young girl, police have said she's a six year old orphan child with brown hair and blue eyes who ran away before a social worker could have taken her to an orphanage or foster care. She was last seen wearing worn out black sneakers, pants, and a black shirt. If you see her report to the department immediately." Jenny had flown the coop. For the rest of the night she was out, she didn't know where she was going to go...but as long as she kept her head in tact she would have fine, but she had just lost her mother, father, and home in one day, she was in a blur to say the least.

She ran through the suburbs of Sunset City, she passed the ruins of her house when she heard a car, fearing it was a police car she hid behind the house next to it. It was small and a dark green, and best of all? Abandoned, for now at least. The perfect spot. She snuck in through a broken window, cutting her pants in the process.

She walked through the dirty homes, the fridge was off and everything was dark and quiet, in an attempt to ease her terror of the dark, she attempted to turn on at least one of the lamps, thankfully one worked, it was dimmed but she was grateful for it nonetheless. She was hungry, but she couldn't just leave or she'd surely get caught.

As she explored the house she noticed a cupboard, curious, she peaked in. There as a box of something, she brought it up to the dimmed light source, it looked like a box of cereal. While a bit hesitant, she reluctantly decided to try some. Hungry, she ended up wolfing down the whole box. However, it tasted like fridge and she held her stomach in pain. Bad move.

Meanwhile, Constance Shelley, a social worker from Riverview, was at the police station. She was a woman who was approaching her thirties. She wore her hair up and had red glasses. She normally wore her own style, but right now she was wearing a black suit. For a while, she was just a book lover, working in journalism, but after an incident, she decided to swap careers. She still didn't let go of her dream to publish her own book though. But now she was angry.

"You just 'lost' her?!" she demanded angrily at the nurse. The nurse went on a rant about she just left the room for a moment to grab a snack and when she returned-

"Ms. Shelley, we are doing everything we can." answered Lieutenant Hunter. Eugene Hunter was trying to ease the nervous Ms. Shelley. "We are about to send out another group so don't worry the child-"

"Won't trust them." replied Constance. "Listen Eugene, the girl has lost her father and mother in one day, she thinks it's her against the world, she must feel alone, confused….Eugene let me go with them..."

"But you're a social worker, if she doesn't want us to find her, she'll certainly hate for you to find her…"

"Yeah..but we gotta try…" Constance replied. Hunter sighed, he was all out of ideas himself, he handed her a walkie talkie, and she walked out, her high heels echoing in the hall. She glanced at Jenny's file, she was born on July 18th...wait that was in three days...she wondered if she okay, the poor girl; she hoped so, the city was grand, yet there were very shady characters here among the bright shining lights of downtown Sunset City...she hoped she didn't run into them...

After three days Jenny knew she couldn't hide in the house anymore, the police were getting suspicious about this place. She could feel it. So that night she ran, it was raining. Thunder crashed, lighting struck. For the residents in the city, they were at home, maybe with a warm cup of tea, going to bed...that kind of stuff. Jenny's stomach churned, that thing she ate was spoiled and she vomited, she was hungry, and at night, sleep wasn't an option. She had continuous nightmares.

_Mommy….Daddy….the screams...the blaze...the-_

Thunder interrupted her thoughts. She felt water stream down her face, she couldn't tell if it was rain or her own tears. She ran deeper into the city, it was a risk, but since people were starting to head home, no one would notice, hopefully.

She darted into an alley. There were an pieces of wood laid around, being rather small she crawled underneath one. Exhausted, she tried in vain to fall asleep but to no avail as thunder continuously roared. The wood seemed to be weaker than it looked as she would feel rain drops on her arms and head. She stayed like that for a while and was near the point of fainting into sleep, until she heard a bombastic voice and saw two figures standing over her.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here?" A pair of grey eyes stared down at her. He looked like a young man..maybe in his early twenties. He had a tattoo of a tiger on his neck.

"Yo Bones ain't that the brat that ran away?" replied another voice.

" Yup looks like it Ash, let's take this little cunt, maybe we can get a ransom if we hold her hostage." chuckled Bones. He grabbed the little girl with Jenny shrieking loudly clutching Hope. The other boy, Ash grabbed Hope flinging the bear across the alley. They were about to drag her out of the alley, when a car pulled up, it was the cops.

Tia Rose jumped out of the car with her partner and Ms. Constance Shelley.

"Let the girl go you punks!" She screamed angrily. The boys were about to book it when her partner, a young rookie cop, pinned them down. Constance rushed to the girl nearly tripping over a...bear? She picked it up, it must have been hers. She looked at the little one, curled up, terrified. That's was what her face said.

"Hi...My name is Constance...did you lose someone?" She asked softly as if not to scare her. Jenny took back Hope but she still was afraid.

"Please don't hurt me...I don't wanna go to an orphanage….they'll hurt me too.." Constance felt her heart sink.

"Sweetie, I know you're afraid...I understand...but you can't keep running like this…I promise you I won't let anyone hurt you again...the orphanage I wanted to take you to is run by my old friend Heather Lance. She's a kind woman, she's been working for ten years now...and I can personally assure you, she won't beat you. I'll be in the area too...so if anything goes wrong...I'll be there…." Constance said softly, she was getting soaked from the rain now but she didn't pay any attention.

Jenny looked at her for a long time. Slowly, she came out. Constance picked her up gingerly. She felt an immediate connection...not like a mother. But like...well, she couldn't explain it. But all she could feel was the obligation, the responsibility. She wanted to make sure this little one had a home. It was then she realized it was the 18th….she was seven now...She stroked her hair softly as Jenny was sobbing. As the cops threw them into one paddy wagon, they escorted Constance and the child into the cruiser. She was definitely going to take care of this little girl, she was going to make sure she'll find a good home….

_I promise…._

* * *

**_That's all for now loves! See you on Monday! Trying to catch up with my stuff, hope you enjoy it! Review! Favorite! Hope you enjoyed it! ~Summer Sunset821_**


	4. Chapter 3:Welcome to Riverview

Chapter 3: Welcome to Riverview

Jenny stood in the library of Constance Shelley's two story house. The books surrounded her and she felt like she was in a sea of papers. She sighed deeply while staring out the glass windows. She had been here for nearly five weeks in a guest room in the house. Constance at first was going to send her straight to the orphanage but it wasn't until Jenny ran away in Sunset City when she saw how traumatized she was and opted to keep her with her until she felt ready. Today was the day. Jenny felt determined yet a bit nervous. She barely had explored the neighborhood and despite having days where she thought she was going stir crazy, she barely went three blocks before returning

She had bought new clothes with Ms. Shelley a few weeks ago and sme things. Constance didn't but too much stuff as the orphanage would provide for her. Now besides Hope (who had been reason and patched up) she had a new wardrobe, bed sheets, and a toy or two. She had finished her packing having two medium sized suitcases and a backpack ready to go.

She hanged around the library for some time but was interrupted by two people talking. She walked to the balcony to check it out. Ms. Shelley was talking to her neighbor hmmmm...what was her name? Meadow something...anyways she was talking to Ms. Shelley about her yard. She remarked it could use a touch up and she would t mind dominos. Constance simply smiled and said she considered it. But when she back inside, Jenny couldn't help but notice her slightly annoyed. Meadow always nagged about her yard, declaring time and time again it should have a spruce up. To Jenny however, the yard look fine, as simple as it was, it seemed to make the small yellow house stand out.

After an hour or two, Jenny was called downstairs. Ms. Shelley had order a nice, hot pizza. Jenny's mouth watered at the sight. She wolfed down three slices before feeling stuffed, but she had no regrets, food was life! As she drank some soda, Constance cleared her throat. The petite girl looked up, her blue eyes locked on her hazel ones.

"Are you nervous?" Constance asked. Jenny nodded softly. "You shouldn't be. I'm sure you'll fit in fine."

" But what if they don't like me? What if I don't fit in...what if I don't get adopted..."

"Sweetie...Listen I know things look bad, but you gotta stay strong. Ill be here every step of the way. I got a really good feeling you'll like some of the kids." she said smiling. Jenny nodded, but her throat felt heavy. Soon they finished their pizza and got into Constance's car. They drove for about thirty minutes, going over bridges, passing by houses, until they reached a building on the edge of town. Jenny felt her hands and legs shake uncontrollably.

It was an old fashioned house. It was the Beaux Chateou. It was three stories tall. It was a polished brown with many windows and black shutters. Beige trimmings engulfed the exterior of the house and two chimminies could be seen. There was a large garage, many shrubs, trees, bright colorful flowers decorated the front, and a huge sign saying Lance's Orphanage sat on the lawn.

Constance carefully took the suitcases out and the two walked to the door. Constance knocked on the door. A young woman walked out the door. She was around Constance's height, but since Constance wore heels, it meant she was shorter than the woman. She wore her thick brown black hair in a bun decorated with a silver ornament. She wore blanks pants, a white polo shirt, and flats. She wore one piece of jewelry around her neck a chain with letters inscribed...she couldn't make it out though.

She smiled warmly and kneeled down to talk to Jenny who stood still as a statue and was seriously considering hiding behind Ms. Shelley's skirt still being rather small.

"My name is Ms. Lance, but you can call me Heather if you like, most of the kids do." she said with a smile.

"My name is Jenny Keith..." Jenny said softly. Ms. Lance...or Heather smiled in return and began to talk to Constance. Both Ms. Lance and Ms. Shelley were good friends, but Constance didn't see her too much nowadays, but she had to admit it Heather did her job well. But how did she get all the funding for such a place as grand as this...well while the question dashed in her mind, she ignored as she talked to her regarding paperwork. Heather assured her everything was set. Two of the many workers came out, offering to take Jenny's luggage to her room.

Jenny nodded sharply and turned to Constance, who gave her phone number. She told her to call her anytime and sped off. Jenny who had been with her for the past few weeks felt like crying, even though they were still in the same town.

Heather saw Jenny and offered to give a tour of the orphanage. Jenny looked up, nodding meekly. The two began to go inside. The main room was a waiting room, the sat a receptionist. They went through the door which was locked by a security key and entered the main hall. There was a bathroom. To the left was the dining hall. It was large and grand with a long table and a cozy fireplace. There were two entrances for the kitchen which seemed like it could never run out of food. It had a popcorn machine, a soda machine, large fridges, three stoves, and a ton of cabinets and sinks.

"Meal times are at 7:00, 1:00,and at 6:00 sharp on weekends we serve breakfast at 10:00." it was mid-afternoon and the cooks were busy making new dishes for the children.

To the right was a large living room with a huge T.V, a video game system, many plants, a thick rug, a chemistry table, and several big couches and sofas. There was a back door that was locked at night. It led outside to a pool where there was grills and lounge chairs. To its left were a playground with sandpits, swings, see saws, a jungle gym, and a few other playground equipments. There was even a tree house which the kids built. Last summer.

Right next to it was an elaborate garden. There were many plants from fruit trees to flower bunches. Heather said they planted most of it themselves with each child growing a certain crop and harvesting it for the chefs.

When they went back inside, they went upstairs where there was a tiny library and a lounge chair and two main hall. Each had two big bedrooms which held two or more people and two bathrooms. The third floor had the similar formation. Heather guided her to a room down the hall. Jenny noticed the halls had bulletin boards with art and other things done by the children. She mentally thanked for ending up in an orphanage that seemed okay so far, not many orphans could say the same. Heather really seemed to care about the orphanage and the children she had responsibility for.

The bedroom she was going to stay in was occupied by three girls, having an empty bunk for her. It was the top one. People say you can find out a lot about a person by going into their rooms. This room was a mix. It had many sports stuff from basketballs to tennis equipment. Trophies filled up shelf after shelf. There was even a poster signed by a famous Sims soccer player. There was a bit of girlyness in the room. Many pictures, glitter, a paper mâché rainbow all painted neatly, many fashion magazines, and bottles of nail polish and perfumes filled up a desk. There was a hint of an artsy/ bookworm feel too. Art filled walls of the room and there was a large bookshelf carved to look like a castle. The bed covers also showed the taste of the owners one was pink...to say the least, one was dark blue, with stars all over it, the third was a bit old fashioned with roses decorating it.

"Your roommates are Ally, Lisette, and Yvette." Heather said behind her. " Three boys are staying down the hall if you need help finding your way around, they are David, Matthew, and Austin. She turned to a clock. It said 4:34 "Since today is Friday, I allow them to go out until five. But you will see them, don't worry. Jenny nodded. As she sat on the bunk she couldn't help but stare at the room. She laid down on the bed with her butterfly covers and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Well that's all for now! Until next time! ~ Summersunset821 _**


End file.
